


Feliz cumpleaños cuervo

by MonnyWinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnyWinter/pseuds/MonnyWinter
Summary: Daichi esta de cumpleaños y Yaku lo único que quiere es darle una sorpresa a su novio.
Relationships: Daichi/Yaku, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Yaku Morisuke, UshiIwa-Mención
Kudos: 2





	Feliz cumpleaños cuervo

Él debería estar preparándose para la fiesta de año nuevo, para celebrar con su familia y al día siguiente ir al templo, pero en lugar de eso iba en un tren de camino a Miyagi. Porque su novio estaba de cumpleaños y quería pasar ese día junto a él. 

Había tomado el tren a las seis de la mañana y esperaba llegar antes que Daichi, despertara. Confiaba que ese día en particular el chico durmiera hasta tarde y pudiera sorprenderlo con su visita. 

El viaje se le estaba haciendo muy largo, pero la siguiente vez que se fijó había llegado a Miyagi, bajo del tren y llamo a Suga, pues con su ayuda estaba organizando una pequeña reunión para su novio. Contesto al segundo tono y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo. 

—Suga, ya estoy en Miyagi — aviso —. Me dedicaré a distraer a Daichi mientras ustedes preparan todo ¿Vale? 

_Claro, con Asahi y Kiyoko nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien, disfruta tu día con Daichi_

Gracias, espero hacerlo, en fin, nos vemos más tarde — escuchó la despedida del setter al otro lado y sonrió. 

Tomo un taxi de camino a casa del capitán de los cuervos, y cuando estuvo allí con algo de nerviosismo toco la puerta. Luego de unos segundos una mujer apareció en la entrada, una mujer bastante parecida a Daichi. 

—Morisuke-kun, cariño que sorpresa verte aquí —, la amable voz de Sawamura Minami salió de su boca con una sonrisa leve, se movió y lo invito a entrar. 

—Hola Minami-san, es un gusto verla — hizo una reverencia antes de entrar —. Si, yo he venido porque es el cumpleaños de Daichi, quería darle una sorpresa y planeo quedarme hasta mañana en casa de Suga — explicó mientras se sentaba y su suegra ponía una taza de té frente a él.

—Oh, pues has tenido suerte, porque si tú intención era sorprender a Daichi, él aún no despierta — se sentó frente a él también con una taza de té —. No es necesario que te quedes en casa de Suga, puedes quedarte aquí, mi marido y yo iremos a casa de unos familiares por el año nuevo —, el ofrecimiento hizo que Yaku se sorprendiera un poco, pues nunca había estado en una casa totalmente a solas con su novio. También le parecía sospechoso, pues siendo su cumpleaños que lo dejarán solo, se le hacía algo raro. 

—Gracias Minami-san, pero no quiero molestar, aparte seguro Daichi querrá pasar año nuevo con ustedes — la mujer de largos cabellos negros nego y sonrió.

—La verdad me gustaría mucho que te quedarás con él esta noche, el nunca ha sido muy adepto a esta fiesta, pero puede que tu compañía lo animé. Desde que comenzaron a salir ha sido así — declaro con una sonrisa nada disimulada, pues ella recordaba bien como sonreía su hijo siempre que pensaba en el castaño —. Creo que sería buena idea que lo fueras a despertar ahora, yo mientras iré al mercado por algunas cosas para el almuerzo. 

Morisuke asintió a lo dicho por la mujer y dejo la taza de té en la encimera, comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado, pues tenía miedo que de repente Daichi saliera de su habitación y no pudiera despertarlo él. 

Al estar frente a la puerta abrió con sumo cuidado y paso en silencio absoluto, el echó de no llevar zapatos ayudaba a eso. Miró la cama donde el cuerpo de su chico descansaba, se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, Daichi se removió ante eso, pero no despertó, después de todo, dormía como oso. Mori estiró la mano y la paso por sus cabellos de manera delicada, acercó su boca al oído ajeno.

—Daichi — llamo bajito —, Dai, amor despierta — su aliento chocaba con su oído y cuello, cosa que hacía cosquillas al chico, pero en su inconsciencia no sabía que era esa sensación —. Daichi, vamos cariño, es tu cumpleaños tienes que despertar — pasó su mano por el cuello ajeno y su brazo, ante eso el capitán reaccionó y con su mano tomo la ajena, no sabía que o quien era, pero era suave y esa voz se le hacía vagamente conocida. Con tirones leves Yaku termino acostado junto a su novio, quien pasó una mano por su cintura y sonrió ante el familiar aroma y continuo durmiendo. 

Ante esa acción Morisuke sonrió, su novio era realmente un oso al dormir, calientito y demasiado difícil de despertar, pero él tenía una nueva idea. Comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, el cuervo se removió y arrugó su nariz en sueño, pero al sentir como dejaba un beso en sus labios ni el hecho de estar aún dormido evitó que lo siguiera, pues en su cabeza, era un sueño donde su novio lo estaba besando y el gustoso devolvía el contacto. Con el paso de los segundos, sintió que se le acababa el oxígeno, una reacción demasiado realista para ser un simple sueño y termino por abrir los ojos. 

Al estar cien por ciento consiente de lo primero que se percató fue del rostro sonriente de su pequeño gatito y se sorprendió, lo miró y se alejó un poco, pensando que aún dormir. 

—¿Morisuke?¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonó algo ronca debido al sueño que aún contenía su cuerpo. 

—Pues — murmuró y se acercó a su rostro tomándolo con ambas manos —. Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor — dicho eso rozo sus labios de manera suave y luego lo beso —. Esta es mi sorpresa — dijo al separarse. 

Daichi lo miró unos minutos, procesando el echó de que su pareja estaba allí con él el día de su cumpleaños y no en su casa preparándose para año nuevo. Una sonrisa tímida, que pocas veces se veía en el rostro del capitán cuervo se presentó, pues su novio era tan detallista y lindo que lo hacía sentirse muy bien. 

— ¿En serio viniste hasta aquí solo por mí? — pregunto con tono bajo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño. 

— Sí, la verdad, moría por hacerte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños — contesto mientras acariciaba su cabello, Daichi al oírlo lo apretó contra él y volteo en la cama dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo. 

— Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado Mori — lo miró a los ojos y antes de que Morisuke pudiera responder lo beso en los labios de manera algo intensa, eso después de todo, era lo único que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz el día de su cumpleaños —. ¿Pasarás todo el día conmigo? — pregunto sobre sus labios. 

— Todo el día y la noche también Dai — contesto de la misma manera, rozando sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la placentera sensación.

— Entonces hagamos una maratón de películas ¿Sí? — la voz esperanzada impidió que se negara y antes de darse cuenta estaban ambos entre las mantas viendo una película, porque el invierno ya estaba presente y ellos querían darse calor mutuamente. 

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Habían estado viendo películas y comiendo porquerías la mayor parte del día, pero en ese instante estaban abrazados entre las mantas de la cama dormidos y calientes, si hubiese sido por ellos hubieran seguido dormidos, pero el celular de Yaku sonó, indicando que había llegado un mensaje 

"Yaku, está todo listo para la fiesta, ven aquí con Daichi."

Ante el mensaje Morisuke sonrió, sabía que podía confiar en Suga, pues él y Oikawa eran un equipo estupendo cuando de hacer fiestas se trataba. 

Levantó a Daichi de la misma forma que en la mañana, se tenían que dar un baño, lo hicieron juntos y cuando estuvieron listos Yaku tiró del azabache hacia la casa de su platino amigo. 

Al llegar al lugar Daichi estaba extrañado, por lo general el día de su cumpleaños se quedaba en casa, con su familia, sus amigos lo llamaban sí, pero nada más que eso. Cuando entraron al lugar lo único que pudo sentir fue un gran y ruidoso: 

¡SORPRESA!

Sus amigos, todos, estaban allí, había confeti, cosas para comer y una torta adornada con un cuervo. Sonrió ante esto, pues podía suponer de quien había sido la idea, quiso agradecer, pero antes de poder hacerlo tenía a Bokuto, Kurō, Oikawa y Ushijima a su alrededor deseándole un feliz cumpleaños en nombre de sus equipos, aunque los mismos (algunos miembros de los mismos) estuvieran allí. 

Muchos chicos se acercaron a saludar, incluso Takeda y Ukai, algunas de las parejas que había allí le llevaron regalos, cómo fue el caso de Ushijima e Iwaizumi, la regalaron una camiseta de su equipo de voleibol favorito, mientras que Oikawa y Suga le regalaron de la forma más descarada posible una caja con condones de distintos tipos y sabores. Miró a Yaku con el rostro rojo, pero él solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Sus amigos eran únicos. 

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas en la fiesta, recordando anécdotas y creando otras, había sido, en definitiva, la mejor celebración que había tenido Daichi en sus dieciocho años. La disfruto mucho, pero quería un rato a solas con su novio, y cuando al fin lo pudo atraparlo entre sus brazos, sintió como sus manos se anclaban a su cintura, su boca fue a su oído y suspiro. 

— Gracias por esto, ha sido la mejor celebración de mi vida — beso justo donde sabía que se estremeceria entre sus brazos y luego apoyo su rostro contra su hombro —. Eres el mejor 

— Por favor, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas Daichi — su rostro estaba sonrojado y quería estar solo con su novio, darse mimos, muchos mimos —. ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? Tu madre me ha dicho que me puedo quedar allí, que estaremos solos y yo ya hablé con Suga, así que ya soy libre de irme contigo — le dijo pegándose contra su espalda. 

— Entonces vámonos —le dijo contra el oído, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta se habían perdido del lugar. 

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante en la habitación era la respiración agitada de Daichi y Morisuke, apenas llegaron los besos habían comenzado, la temperatura había subido y la ropa les había estorbado. Era su primera vez teniendo sexo, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacer o cómo actuar, pero se había dejado llevar y finalmente se había dado. Para ese momento Daichi se encontraba en su límite, lo único que quería era ver el rostro de su novio bajo él y hacerlo sentir bien, estaba cerca la media noche, pronto sería año nuevo, ninguno de los dos había pensado en pasarlo de esa forma pero era la mejor. 

Los gemidos de Yaku hacían que cualquier otro se perdiera, pues para oídos de su novio eran los únicos que existían, para cuando el reloj sonó dando las doce ambos se habían corrido, Daichi descansaba sobre el menudo cuerpo del más bajo, y Yaku mientras tanto acariciaba su espalda, ambos intentando regular su respiración. En el momento que se sintieron mejor se separaron, Yaku se apoyó en el pecho de Daichi, y lo acarició. 

— Feliz cumpleaños Dai

—Feliz año nuevo Morisuke 

Te Amo

Ambos estaban juntos, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Daichi, y Morisuke le dió un regalo, que no había planeado en lo absoluto.


End file.
